1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP H07-220798 A discloses a connector provided with a molded housing made of a synthetic resin, and a male terminal fitting having an elongated tab formed at a front end. Hereinafter, characteristics of the connector will be described with reference to FIG. 5.
A housing 100 is constituted by integrally forming a terminal holding part 101 formed with a terminal accommodating chamber 102 penetrating in a front and back direction, and a hood part 103 extending forward from a front end of the terminal holding part 101. An opening part of a back end part of the terminal accommodating chamber 102 is a terminal insertion port 107 for inserting the terminal fitting 106, and a front end-side region of the terminal accommodating chamber 102 is a posture stabilization part 108 for holding the inserted terminal fitting 106 so as not to tilt.